


Plastic Harmony

by bessemerprocess



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Fundraiser, Gen, Rock Band (Video Game), Some Days No One Dies, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave, Emily, Rock Band for charity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadi/gifts).



> For the prompt: What Dave & Emily do on a day off. Tiniest spoiler for 7x06.

"You want to do what?" Rossi asks.

Prentiss sighs and repeats herself. "The Science Place is having a fundraiser. It's a museum for kids that as the name suggests focuses on science."

"I understood that part. The part I wasn't clear on was were you suggested we would be playing Rock Band," Rossi says with a grin.

"It's part of the fundraiser, and it'll be fun. Or at least, more fun than most fundraisers. Or are you just afraid that you have no actual musical talent?" Prentiss teases.

"Oh, I have plenty of musical talent. I'm just not sure some video game can fully appreciate it," Rossi replies.

"So we're on?"

"I'll pick you up at eight."

***

The Science Place was certainly designed with kids in mind, but tonight it was filled with teenagers, and twenty-somethings. The word fundraiser had led Rossi to assume that this would be an event filled with older adults, and that the video game was just a gimmick. Rossi had been very, very wrong.

Apparently, this was actually a competition, and there were prizes involved. "You neglected to mention this," Rossi says to Prentiss, looking out across the foyer where the video games have been set up.

Prentiss suppresses the urge to bounce on her toes, and replies, "Well, it is technically a fundraiser. Just more creative than the usual thousand dollar a plate dinners."

"Those dinners don't normally require me to wear a t-shirt that says 'The Name of My Cover Band Is...'" Rossi points out.

"That was Reid's idea. It's a horribly geeky reference," Prentiss says, still smiling as the event volunteers usher them to their station. "Besides, we're signed up for the beginning players tournament. We get to play on easy."

A museum docent hands Rossi a plastic guitar and he pokes at the thing, trying to figure out exactly how this will work. Thankfully, there is a short tutorial before the first song, and he gets the hang of it pretty easily.

Prentiss, beside him, obviously has done this before, and he considers asking where, when, and how she'd been introduced to the game, but suddenly there is a song blasting from the speakers and he's trying to keep up with the scrolling cues to hit the keys on his guitar.

"See," Prentiss says, while nailing a particularly difficult bridge, "It's fun."

"I worry about your definition of fun," Rossi replies, looking away from the screen, and then has to hurry to keep them from failing out.

After the third song, they get a break and collapse back onto a couch where they have a decent view of the rest of the players.

"Those are the competitive players over there," Prentiss says, pointing out a surprisingly diverse group of people all intently playing along to screens moving so fast that Rossi can't really pick out the individual notes they are being prompted to play.

"Thanks for dragging me along," he says.

Prentiss smiles and says, "Not a problem. In fact, I was thinking of getting a system so we could force the rest of the team to play with us."

Rossi laughs out loud. "Garcia is secretly a drummer."

"And I bet Morgan can actual sing."

"No, the singer has to be Hotch," Rossi says, and they both dissolve into laughter.

"Wait, we need to make Hotch and Reid sing together," Prentiss says between laughs.

"They're going to end up killing both of us, you realize," Rossi replies.

"Yes. And it will be so much fun."


End file.
